1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stud alignment tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stud alignment tool wherein the same is arranged for the temporary clamping and alignment of construction studs permitting their positioning and securement relative to a construction environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wall framing and stud mounting structure is utilized in the prior art to position and clamp stud structure prior to their mounting and alignment within a framework. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,013 to Sickler wherein a stud grouping clamp includes plate members arranged for fastening to side walls of a vertical stud that further include a positioning "L" shaped leg at an upper terminal end thereof for the positioning and mounting of a horizontal stud relative to the vertical stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,726 to Ward sets forth a stud alignment tool wherein the same utilizes spaced clamps to position adjacent studs relative to one another.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved stud alignment tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the temporary clamping and mounting of construction studs relative to one another and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.